Whiny Little Thing
by Snowanchester
Summary: Karen and Matt are arguing over the ancient conflict opposing tea to coffee when Foggy barges into the office with a baby. Marci secretly planned a romantic weekend with him so he can't take care of his niece and asks his friends for help. Karen and Matt find themselves compelled to take care of the baby for two days, testing their parenting skills... and their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fluff, fluff and fluff, there shall be fluff. I LOVE writing angst but I felt like we needed something light and fluffy. I got the idea for this fic as I was drifting to sleep, which is the best moment (that and when taking a shower). I hope you'll like it!**

 **All credits to Fearwakes for the cover!**

* * *

"Come on, Matt, don't be so stubborn!" Karen complained.

"Stubborn? _Me_?" Matt chuckled, offended. "You're the most stubborn person I know!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "You don't know _that_ much people, Matthew Michael Murdock."

"Still, I won't do this," the lawyer replied, folding his arms over his chest.

She took his hand and placed the warm mug onto his palm. "Be brave. Just _one_ , tiny sip!"

There was no way Matt would drink that horrible, disgusting beverage. _Tea_? Really? He was a coffee person. The whole thing was blasphemy, plain and simple.

Matt Murdock was a picky man. His heightened senses had influenced his tastes, and tea had become a nightmare. Coffee, on the other hand, had become delicious and it helped him stay awake during his long nights as Daredevil. Granted, tea contained this theine thing, but it wasn't the same. _And it was still disgusting._

Karen sighed. "You taste my cup of tea, I'll taste your coffee," she coaxed. "Deal?"

A mischievous smile broke across his face. "How about we drop this nonsense and go for a hot chocolate instead? With whipped cream... Marshmallows..." he mused.

He knew how much Karen _worshiped_ chocolate. Sometimes, it even scared the hell out of him. He couldn't see her face, but every time he or Foggy mentioned chocolate or when the smell of chocolate was in the air, her heartbeats increased in a significant way. He was pretty sure it gave her the butterflies. However, her addiction was so adorable he couldn't hold it against her. He loved nothing more than teasing her about it.

Karen pouted. "That's so not fair. You're cheating!"

Matt shook his head innocently. "I'm not," he replied, "I'm merely trying to find a common ground and avoid a war."

"Because you're the peaceful lawyer and I'm what, the witch secretary? The obnoxious councilor?"

He smirked and her heart sank. "You're Karen Page, and that's enough trouble, believe me."

They both laughed heartily, tears already forming in the corners of their eyes. Matt bet Karen was even more beautiful when she was laughing. He pictured the corners of her lips twitching upwards as if to reach her ears, her teeth facing the light with pride, her tongue barely visible, the wrinkles about her eyes. If only he could see her.

They had gone through many hardships together, even though they had known each other only for a few months. Matt had lost his father at a young age, and Stick, the father figure of his childhood, was now more a foe than a friend. Foggy had been his only family, until they took Karen's case and defended her. He remembered that day all too well. The shivers on her skin, the quaver in her voice, it was still vibrant, clinging to his memory. And yet, he had perceived so much strength in her, despite her tears and desperation. That woman was a fighter, and he had felt blessed to be able to fight Fisk by her side.

Ever since the Kingpin had been put behind bars, the small practice had been filled with joy and peacefulness. They had gained some clients, made a bit of money, they could even afford to pay Karen. On that sunny morning, Matt felt grateful that their biggest problem revolved around the ancient conflict opposing tea to coffee. Karen, on the other hand, relished the sight of Matt's smile. It was nice to see it again, after all the darkness that had followed him like a ghost. She wiped the tears away and took the cup of tea back.

"You have no taste, sir," she cheered.

Matt was about to give her a speech about the symbolism of oppression that tea embodied when the door swung open, revealing an exhausted Foggy.

"Guys, you love me, right?" he asked.

"We won't help you hide the body, Foggy," Matt scoffed.

Foggy sighed, turned around, took something and put it down at Matt's feet.

"Foggy," Karen began, puzzled, her eyes set upon the object... _and what was in it._ "What the hell...?"

"What?" Matt asked, confused. He could hear a _fourth_ heart. "What's this?"

"A whiny little thing!" Foggy explained. "Tada!"

"What on earth are you doing with a _baby_?" Karen asked. Suddenly, she froze and stared at her friend knowingly. "Did... hum... Marci..."

"God, no," Foggy piped, scrunching his nose. "This is Gracie, my sister's daughter."

"You have a niece?" Karen said, tenderly peering into the baby's eyes.

"You have a _sister_?" Matt echoed, arching a brow.

Foggy hit his forehead with a hand. "Yes, Matthew, a half-sister. Candace, remember? You _dated_ her!"

Matt's lips formed a telling "o" and Karen suppressed a laugh. He had never looked so embarrassed and she was enjoying this way too much. "Oh," he stammered, scratching the top of his head. "Candace, yeah. Hum, sure, how is she?"

"Nevermind," Foggy sighed. "Her babysitter's sick and she has to go to a conference or something with her husband this weekend, so of course she figured _I_ could take care of Gracie. She can't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that I too have a job." He massaged his temples, and Karen knew it was part of his strategy. Their beloved friend was definitely trying to inspire pity, and it was working. "Anyway," he continued, "Marci called before I got here and... she booked a nice cabin the woods upstate and we're leaving in two hours."

Matt frowned. "You're leaving _today_? Foggy, you can't just..."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, but it's Friday anyway and we're two and... I feel like this is going somewhere guys."

"What, you think she's gonna propose this weekend?" Karen snickered.

Foggy glared at her in silence for a few seconds. "You should stop hanging out with Matt, his terrible sense of humor is rubbing off on you."

"Get to the point, Foggy," Matt sighed.

Foggy bit his lower lip and cocked his head to the side. "Could either one of you take care of Gracie for me?" he begged. "Until Sunday night...?"

Karen gulped. "You're kidding, right?" she said. Seeing his pleading look, her smile faded away and she looked at Matt. "Matt, tell me he's kidding."

"Come on," Foggy insisted, "it's just for the weekend! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate!"

Karen crossed her arms over her chest. "You could take Gracie with you," she proposed, "women love guys with babies."

"You don't know Marci," Matt snorted, "she'd cook the baby or toss it in the trash."

Karen nodded. "She definitely sounds like a lovely person."

Foggy grinned and headed to the door. "Thanks guys," he cheered, "I'll make it up to you I promise!"

Karen stood up swiftly and rushed to the door. "Wait we didn't-"

"Bye!" she heard his voice drifting up from the staircase.

She went back into the office and closed the door behind her. "This isn't happening," she said, her eyes fastened on the baby.

"I'll murder him," Matt mumbled. "Once he gets back, I'll beat him up with my cane."

Karen knelt before Gracie who was gently babbling in her baby bouncer. "How are we supposed to do this?" she asked to God knows who.

Matt drew in a deep breath. "Let's be practical. Do you... Do you have experience with babies?"

"Hum, a little," Karen answered. "I used to look after my cousin when I was a teenager."

The lawyer sighed in relief. "Good. Because I don't."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up to Matt. "Shall I take her in, then?"

Matt tilted his head to the side. "Hum, isn't your place..."

"A work in progress, yeah," she nodded. "Many sharp and dangerous objects lying around." "Guess it wouldn't be the safest place for a baby," he noted. He hung his head and directed it towards the steady heartbeats rising from the floor. "She'll come with me, then."

Karen frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. "Matt... With all due respect..." she began.

"I know," he said, "and let me tell you I don't trust myself enough to take care of a baby given my situation." He passed a hand through his hair and left his spot to kneel by Karen's side. "Would you..." he shyly began. "Would you be willing to give me hand?"

She felt her heart leap in her throat and her face cracked into a gentle smile. "You want me to... to move in with you to take care of Gracie?" she asked.

Matt shrugged. "Seems like the only realistic option. Plus, it's just for two days."

"Sure, let's do that," Karen replied.

She wanted to slap herself. Why on earth would she accept to do that? She was about to spend two nights and three days with a baby and the man she literally wanted to have babies with. This was going to be awkward. But they didn't have much of a choice. They couldn't just get rid of the precious thing Foggy had left them with. She put her hands on both sides of the baby bouncer and gave the baby her biggest smile. "Don't die on us, sweetie, okay?"

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaaaaaa! Yeah, that's it, the chapters will be very short since it's a mini fic. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response! I hope you'll like the rest of the story. Fluff ahead!**

* * *

Matt's place wasn't exactly a cozy cocoon. Karen loved it best at night, when the pink rays pouring from the billboard splashed against the floor. By day, it was quite dull. It lacked flowers, maybe a few paintings, carpets... It was certainly not the best place to welcome a baby. But it would do. It was only a matter of days after all.

Gracie's eyes were wide open, surveying the strange area with curiosity. She was a beautiful baby with a thin layer of red hair and big, almond-shaped green eyes. Karen had always loved babies more than adults. They were still innocent, neither good nor bad, unaware of the messed up world they were bound to live in. In a way, she envied them.

"Ugh, Foggy didn't give us any food for her," she complained as she put the baby down on the floor. "Bottle, check, diapers, check, cuddly toy, check, bib, check, clothes, check, but no freaking food!"

"Maybe you should avoid swearing in front of Gracie," Matt remarked.

Karen laughed lightly. "She's too young to pick up any of my foul vocabulary," she reassured him.

"How old do you think she is?" he asked.

She shrugged as she scanned the little one. "Hard to say... Between 6 months and a year?"

Matt smiled awkwardly. "I can't believe I'm taking care of a baby," he let out as if he had inherited a unicorn.

"You're saying that as if you never imagined having one," Karen noticed, frowning sadly.

He sighed and shook his head as he hung his coat. "It's because I didn't." He took a few, heavy steps towards Karen. "I'm not... I'm.. My life isn't steady enough for me to make long-term plans."

"Don't you want to settle down, eventually?" Karen inquired with a smile.

"I just don't know if I'm meant to settle down," he admitted.

She stared at her feet, feeling strangely hurt by his words. Maybe because she secretly hoped he'd change his mind because of her. It was foolish of her to think that, but she couldn't help but cling at this hope. She felt like a teenager daydreaming about the hottest guy in school, while she perfectly knew he didn't even know who she was. "You know," she said, her eyes now set upon his face, "blind guys can start a family too. It won't keep you from marrying someone and having babies, a dog, even. Not that it's the only way to live, but... You know, if you want it, you can have it."

He gave her a weak smile and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I still have to find the woman who could put up with my lifestyle."

"And your apartment," Karen quipped.

He pouted. "Is it _that_ terrible?"

They parted in a light laugh, the kind of laugh which makes you forget about everything. It felt good, and it felt right, as if happiness was here to stay, and they both silently wished it was.

"Okay," Karen said, joining her hands together. "So, we have to go shopping. I will go buy some food and you'll take care of her."

A look of panic crept into Matt's face. "Wow, wait, you wanna leave me _alone_ with her?"

Karen cocked her head to the side, amused. "Are you afraid she'll kill you with her cuteness or something?"

"I- I can't handle it- her," Matt stuttered. She had never seen him so unsure. He was almost shaking. "That's why I asked you to come in the first place," he added.

"I'll be gone for less than an hour, Matt," she gently told him. "All you'll have to do is playing with her, holding her in your arms..." She stopped as she realized what it was really about. "You're afraid to hold her," she said.

"What if I drop her?" he asked, tucking at his tie nervously.

"You know, most people, even those who can actually see, are scared of holding babies the first times. But then, it becomes a habit. Here, sit on the couch."

Matt wanted to refuse, but when Karen Page ordered him around, he just couldn't say no. He sighed and complied. "Palms up," she instructed and he did so, "that's it." She took Gracie and placed her in Matt's arms with care, very slowly. "Hold her head... You got it!" The baby was frowning, probably wondering what was going on, but she didn't burst into tears. They were lucky she was so calm, some babies didn't like being handled by strangers. "You know," Karen commented, "she's not a newborn, she's much tougher. She won't break. But it doesn't mean you should drop her."

"Very funny," Matt deadpanned as he tried to do his best to hold her.

Karen smiled and bit her lower lip. "How does it feel?" she inquired.

"Strangely good," he admitted. "How do I look?"

He looked like a painting, his strong arms gently wrapped around the little silhouette, Gracie's head resting in the crook of his arm. She smiled at him, visibly pleased by her new caretaker. Karen's heart sank when she realized he couldn't see her beautiful smile, though it was all for him. "Fatherly," she almost quavered. She shook her head and grabbed her purse. "Alright," she said. "I'll leave you to it. The baby bouncer's right there, at your feet. Her comforter is in there, and her other toys as well."

"What do I do if she starts crying?" Matt asked.

"Pray," she answered very seriously.

"Just go and come back quickly," he scoffed.

She laughed and headed to the door. "I will. See you later daddy!"

He heard the door closing and burst out laughing. This situation was too much. _Fatherly_? He certainly looked _ridiculous_. He had no idea what he was doing, which had become way too common for him. With all that happened in Hell's Kitchen, he had never felt so utterly lost, let down, forsaken. That is, until Karen gave him the strength to go on. He bet she had no idea, but she of all people had showed him he was not alone when everything around him was tumbling down. He could still feel her tears nestling in the crook of his neck, her hands softly caressing the top of his head, much like he was brushing Gracie's scalp. The latter babbled and started to move in his arms, causing him to panic a little bit. He smiled at his own ridicule. He, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, scared by a tiny baby girl.

"You're ruining my reputation, you know that?" he told the baby.

For all answer, she tilted her head to the side and laughed. She then tried to reach for his glasses. People don't wear dark glasses very often, she was probably seeing those for the first time. Matt removed them quickly, fearing to let her drop if he held her with one arm for more than two seconds. When her eyes met his, she stopped moving, and he could feel her curious and amazed look falling upon his face. Finally, the flames danced a little more vividly on her face, and he was sure she was smiling at him. Matt sighed contentedly and started to rock her gently. He could get used to this feeling of warmth and purpose. As Daredevil, he dedicated his life to save his city, but with Gracie in his arms, he realized that everyone was entitled to this mission. Having a child meant being responsible for somebody else's life. He wasn't Gracie's father, he had met the little girl hours ago, and yet, he felt strangely drawn to her. He knew he'd do anything to protect her from harm.

Suddenly, she wrapped her tiny hand around his thumb and he shivered. Her flesh felt like silk against his skin, and the warmth radiating from her tiny body seemed to penetrate his heart. He smiled and figured she was about to fall asleep, for her heart rate was slowly spacing out. He began to hum the song his grandmother used to sing when she was happy, the one song he'd remember forever. "You are my sunshine..." he sang very low, feeling a bit ridiculous. He laughed and went on. He was alone, after all. "... my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray." The sound of her eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings told him she was blinking, fighting sleep. He rocked her again, strengthening his embrace. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you," he sang softly. The words lingered in the air and seemed to land on the baby like feathers of tenderness. Matt smiled at the irony of the song, for he hadn't seen the sun in decades, and was never to see it again. Gracie let out a deep sigh, and he knew she had fallen asleep. "Please don't take my sunshine away."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words, I'm glad you like the fluff!**

* * *

Karen came back barely forty five minutes later, her arms full of groceries. Her feet hurt like hell and she kicked her shoes off with a sigh of relief. She closed the door with her back and headed to the living room, excited to see if Matt and Gracie were getting along.

"So, did she kill you after all?" she cheered.

She froze when she saw the two of them sound asleep on the couch. Matt hadn't moved one bit, and Gracie looked peaceful in his arms. Karen grinned and felt like tearing up. "Don't be ridiculous," she whispered to herself. She put the groceries down on the counter and emptied the bags. It was weird, ordering everything, filling the fridge as if it were hers. She felt at home, and that was bad, because she wasn't. She sighed and closed the fridge a little harder than she had intended to.

"Karen, you're already back?" she heard.

"Yeah," she answered in a smile. She stood before Matt and crossed her arms over her chest. "See, she didn't harmed you, big boy."

"She's an angel," he sighed. He almost looked in love with that baby.

"That's because she wasn't hungry or anything," Karen noted. "Don't trust her looks, I'm sure she's a little demon, they all are."

"Should I wake her up?"

"Well, it's six, I think it's a bit early to sleep soundly. She won't sleep through the night if we let her sleep now." She put a finger on her lips and stared at Gracie. "Just put her in the baby bouncer," she finally said, "we'll see if it wakes her up."

Matt nodded and moved carefully. Karen stood still, even though it killed her, but Matt needed to realize he could to this alone. The way he put her down in her baby bouncer - after Karen had removed all Gracie's stuff – was so graceful that she almost forgot her was blind for a split second.

"I was starting to have pins and needles," he admitted once she was lying in her baby bouncer.

"I'm not surprised," Karen laughed. "I take it it went well?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it felt... right." He paused and the hesitant smile on his face turned into a huge grin. "That's it, it felt right. She fell asleep in minutes so I didn't have to do much."

"You're a natural," Karen teased.

"I wouldn't say that, let's not get carried away. I should've started with a _plant_ , not a baby."

"A bit too late for that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He focused on Gracie's steady breathing, as regular as the ebb and flow of the sea. "She isn't waking up," he remarked.

Karen sighed. "Dammit, I hate waking babies, it feels like sacrilege or something."

Matt silently agreed. He couldn't see her peaceful face, but her breathing was so soothing, like a cat's purr, that he couldn't bring himself to make it stop. "What does she look like?" he asked.

Karen tilted her head to the side as she scanned the baby's features. "She's a redhead. Her eyes are big and sea green. They're so twinkling. She's got a tiny, pointy nose and fat cheeks. She's a beautiful baby, really." She bit her lower lip, a mischievous smirk soon lifting the corners of her mouth. "Does it sound like her mother?" she inquired.

Matt flashed her a cheeky smile. "How would I know?" he quipped, but he knew Karen wouldn't have any of that. He drew in a deep breath and scratched the tip of his nose. "Candace, right..." he began. "From what Foggy told me back then, she's not a redhead, she's a blonde. But her eyes are sea green as well."

"Did you date for long?"

"A few weeks. It wasn't exactly serious..."

Karen looked down, embarrassed, and then peered into his dark glasses. "Is it ever with Matthew Murdock?" she asked.

Matt gulped and a smile soon lit up his dull face. "So, what did you buy?"

Of course he would elude that. _Where's your tact, Karen?_ she thought. "Formula," she answered, "baby food, pasta, chocolate..."

"For the baby?" he inquired with surprise.

"What?" she scoffed before realizing she hadn't been very clear. "Oh, no, hum, I figured I could cook us something. We have to eat as well, right?"

"Another of your grandmother's recipes?"

She laughed heartily. "No, my own. Or more precisely a recipe by Chef_1658."

"What a shame, I'll miss that whiff of virtue," he said.

She gave him a faint smile, touched that he remembered. Silence stretched between the two of them until reality struck back.

"She's crying," Matt remarked.

"Yeah, I noticed," Karen smiled, his words snapping her out of her reverie. There was an actual tiny human being crying at their feet, and she suddenly lost her self-confidence. "Okay, okay," she said, trying to calm down, "so what should we do?"

"She's hungry," Matt stated.

Karen frowned. "How would you know?"

Right. Matt was only Matt to her, and it was both a relief and a complex situation. _Well, my heightened senses allowed me to listen to her stomach and from the noises it made I assumed she was hungry_. "It just... sounds logical," he tried.

She blinked and simply nodded. "Okay," she said, "I'll go warm up her pureed vegetables."

"Sounds appetizing," he deadpanned.

"Well, it was the easiest thing to cook."

Matt stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, and she felt a blanket of shivers covering her skin. "Sit down, Karen," he told her, "I'll take care of that."

"You're sure?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, rest a little, you just came back from shopping."

"Thanks," she replied in a smile. "I'll, hum, I'll cook for us while you feed her. Will you..."

He shook his head reassuringly. "Don't worry, I can handle this." He grabbed her food and the little spoon Karen had bought and made his way towards the baby bouncer. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "But she'd better wear her bib, just in case," he added.

Karen covered her mouth with her hand and suppressed a laugh. "Sure," she managed to answer.

Matt pouted and put down the food and spoon on the couch. He then took Gracie in his arms and sat down, and Karen noticed he was now much more confident. Granted, he had only seen (she would go to hell for that pun) the ups of taking care of a baby, but it was a good start. This man needed to realize good things could happen to him too.

Karen sat down next to them and tilted her head back until it touched the soft and rugged couch. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She smiled despite herself, pleased with her day. It was all so puzzling and new, and yet, it felt right. The presence of Matt was enough to bring a smile to her face, but this, the baby, the apartment, the domesticity of the situation... It was all she had ever wanted. Her heart clenched when reality crept into it, tainting her blood with its harshness. She opened her eyes, determined to enjoy these few days in their company. She looked at Matt tying the bib around Gracie's neck, hot tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. She smiled when she wondered what would happen if adults cried every time they needed something. What if Foggy cried whenever he was hungry, what if Matt burst into tears whenever they proved him wrong?

"Karen, can you hand me the spoon, please?" Matt asked like a surgeon asking for his tools.

"There," she answered as she put the spoon into his hand. "Relax, it's gonna be okay."

"If she chokes to death, kill me before Foggy does."

"Deal," she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

He drew in a deep breath and brought the full spoon to Gracie's mouth. She opened it immediately, eager to fill her stomach with whatever was presented to her, and stopped crying. Her cheeks were laced with tiny streams of tears and red had tainted her porcelain complexion. Karen took in the sight of her round face, her lively eyes. She had thought about having children more than once, but she had decided maybe it wasn't meant to be. She was a murderer. She couldn't just brush it off and forget about it. Wesley's eyes were more alive than ever, always haunting her nights, slashing through her soul. She had too many secrets, she carried too many sins to share somebody's life and give birth. Matt deserved someone with a clean slate.

She sighed and left the couch, figuring there was no use thinking of such depressing things. Matt was clearly handling the situation very well, despite his earlier panic. She grabbed the ingredients she had bought and started cooking.

"You alright there?" she asked while cutting the tomatoes.

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm just afraid she'll devour my fingers next."

She scoffed and shook her head. A few minutes later, everything was ready and she put the dish in the oven. She passed a hand on her forehead and joined Matt on the couch.

"It'll be ready in about forty five minutes," she said.

"Smells good. Lasagna?"

Karen's jaw dropped. "How do you..."

He would never learn to keep his mouth shut. "I, hum, favorite food," he stammered, "used to the smell." He could feel her look of disbelief. "She ate it all," he added, trying to change the topic.

"Good girl!" Karen cheered.

"Aren't babies supposed to burp or something...?" Matt inquired as the little girl babbled in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess so. Give her to me, you've been taking care of her for hours."

Matt shrugged. "Oh I don't mind." He made a face and handed the baby to Karen nonetheless. "But I'm pretty sure my bladder's gonna explode," he added, "so..."

"Yeah, give her to me, right now." The baby landed safely into her arms and she grinned. "How is it going, Gracie? Hey!" She was probably looking silly, as all people do when they're playing with a baby, but Matt was in the bathroom. She was lifting the baby up in the air and smiling at her, when an ominous sound made her freeze. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" she yelled, but Gracie couldn't stop giggling.

Matt rushed down the stairs, worry marring his face. "What? Karen? What happened? Are you alright?"

"She didn't burp, she _threw up_ all over me!" she growled, earning a snort from Matt's part. "Don't laugh! This is my only shirt!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll lend you one of mine."

"Again," Karen chuckled as she put the baby down in the baby bouncer.

" _Again_. It's becoming a habit, Miss Page," Matt teased. He extended a hand to her. "Give it to me, I'll wash it."

Karen shook her head vehemently. "No, no I'll do it..."

He stood his ground. "You've done enough, Karen. My apartment, my rules. Take it off."

If he only knew the countless times she had imagined him telling her those exact same words. She blushed and was happy he couldn't see her. "Yes, boss," she quipped. She was glad she hadn't worn a dress for once.

She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, her eyes never leaving Matt's face. He had remained impassive, but the whole thing was very awkward. He gulped when he heard the fabric slipping down her arms. Knowing she was in her underwear felt worse than actually seeing it. When she put her shirt in his hand, he almost sighed in relief. "You can grab a shirt from my closet," he said, trying to keep a steady voice. "In the meantime I'll wash yours."

"Thanks," she said, and she headed to his bedroom.

Matt washed Karen's shirt and wished he hadn't insisted on doing it. The smell was atrocious. Being Daredevil was not always fun, especially when it came to foul odors. "Bad girl, Gracie, bad girl," he told the baby. Karen came back a couple of minutes later as he was hanging her shirt.

All of a sudden, another smell came tickling Matt's nostrils. He winced in disgust. "Hum, Karen?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you smell that as well?"

Karen closed her eyes and joined her hands together. "Kill me already," she whimpered, "the dreaded moment has fallen upon us."

"Have you ever...?"

"No," she quickly replied.

Matt inhaled deeply and felt like falling to his knees and pray the Lord. "Okay," he let out. "We'll do it together, then."

Two persons to change a diaper, what a joke. _Rookies_ , she thought. She was grateful she wasn't alone with Gracie. "I'm almost regretting Fisk," she chuckled. "Let's lay her down on the couch. I'll wipe her, you'll put on the diaper."

"Copy that," Matt answered as he positioned the baby on the couch.

"Alright, let's do this." _Remember how they do this on T.V._ , she thought. She drew in a deep breath and unfastened the tabs. "Yeah, that's definitely poop," she whined. She held her breath and pulled down the front half of the diaper and used it to wipe the baby's bottom. She then folded the diaper in half under Gracie, used a few wipes and sighed heavily. "I'm done, your turn, daddy," she said as she passed her hand on her forehead and got up from the couch.

Matt looked very focused on his task. He grabbed a clean diaper and paused for a few seconds, visibly unsure about the next step.

"You should lift her legs a little," Karen said.

He nodded and did so. Then, he placed the back half of the diaper under Gracie, pulled the front half on her tummy and fastened the tabs. "Does it look okay?" he inquired.

Karen tilted her head to the side. "Yeah," she answered, "kinda."

"Kinda?" he repeated.

She took the dirty diaper with caution and disgust. "It looks fine, Matt," she reassured him.

Silence stretched between the three of them for a few seconds. "So, what should we do with her now?" Matt finally inquired.

Karen tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, right, hum, put her in the baby bouncer for now. Time to eat!"

Her order was received with a sigh of relief. "Ugh, I'm starving," Matt admitted as he lay down Gracie in her baby bouncer.

She scoffed, the smell of Gracie's dirty diaper still hanging in the air. "Glad to see you found that episode appetizing," she deadpanned.

He shrugged. "It wasn't _that_ bad. But the smell..."

"I know, it's the worst," she laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, it's suuuuper short, but I'd rather post on a daily basis thank keep you guys waiting for weeks. I don't have much time to write this month because I'm working and when I have free time I don't feel like writing... But I am most definitely NOT giving up on this story ;) Thanks for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My my, sorry about the delay, but as I already told you I don't really have time to write this month! I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. The next one should be super extra fluffy ;)**

* * *

Matt sat down at the table, tasty odors flying from the kitchen to his nostrils.

"Here you go!" Karen cheered as she placed the dish on the table.

" _This_ , on the other hand, smells delicious," he commented, eager to taste it. His stomach was beginning to be noisy.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed a little. "Thank you."

He brought the fork to his mouth and relished the tomatoes' savory taste of sun. "It _is_ delicious," he added, "you're a very good cook."

She looked down at her plate as if it were a mirror, or maybe an old picture in a forgotten album. "Thanks," she let out, "I used to cook with my father."

He noticed the change in her tone, the sadness that wrapped her voice. "You never talk about your family," he softly noticed.

"My family's a complete wreck," she sighed, her eyes still set upon her plate. "My father died a few years ago and... let's say it was a relief for everyone. He... he wasn't the same person anymore. He was a good man, once, but he went through a lot of crap and I guess it changed him completely. It taunted the good memories I had of him."

"And your mother?"

"It drove her crazy. _Literally_. She... She's been in a mental institution ever since."

When Karen had told him that he and Foggy were the only family she had, Matt had sensed her sorrow and the hole in her chest. He used to have the same, until he met Foggy. But it was something else altogether to hear it from her. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head and sliced her lasagna. "Don't be. It taught me many things. Now I know how I do _not_ want to raise my children, if I am ever to have children that is. And if I'm not a good enough person, I won't bring anyone into this world. Kids need persons they can look up to."

"Don't you think they need love above all?" Matt mused. His father was a good man, but he had accepted way too much crap. He had played the game of vicious and greedy men, and even though Matt admired his father and loved him with all his heart, he knew he wasn't perfect. He hadn't always looked up to him, but he knew he had given him all the love he had and more. "You _are_ a good person, Karen," he continued, "no matter what you think you did wrong. We all make mistakes."

Her nightmares lingered over her shoulders, reminding her of her sins. "Some mistakes are bigger than others," she replied. "There are some things you can't come back from."

"Here," he gently said. " _This_ is what makes you a good person. You're feeling guilt." He could feel her uneasiness, and even her self-loathing. He knew the feeling all to well. With some hesitation, he moved his hand towards hers and his palm came covering hers. "I don't know what happened when Fisk was free. I know there are things you're not telling me. But I don't care. I don't care what you did, it could never change the way I see you."

"Well, that's not too hard," she deadpanned.

Matt smiled. "You know what I mean. Karen Page, you're the bravest, the most beautiful person I know. And I bet Gracie agrees."

Karen giggled. "Right, that's why she threw up all over my shirt."

"Maybe that's how babies show their affection."

She stood up and headed to the oven. "Well, the only one I trust to show me their affection is..."

"Chocolate," Matt finished. "You made chocolate _coulant_."

She scoffed. That guy was beginning to know her _too_ well. "You're scary. Is it even possible to surprise you at all?"

He looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he said. "But I bet it's wonderful! Is there any story behind your love for chocolate?"

She sat down and placed the two desserts on the table. "Not really. I just love it. When I was a little girl, I used to tell everyone: 'If I ever get married, I want a chocolate ring.'"

"What would be the point in an edible ring?" Matt chuckled.

"I'd get to eat it, duh."

"And then... nothing left."

Karen smirked. "Oh, there would be another one. And another one. _And another one_."

"For all eternity," Matt jeered.

"A daily proof of undying love."

"Daily?" he scoffed. "The guy would have to buy you fifty rings a day!"

"Then I'll know he really loves me."

Matt laughed and long gone memories mingled with the flames of his eyes. "I inherited a ring from my father," he admitted, smiling fondly. "It was his mother's. I don't know what it looks like, but... It's stupid, I know that, but I always carry it around with me."

Karen's heart clenched and she smiled despite herself. "It's not stupid," she gently said. "May I see it? I could describe it to you," she proposed.

Her request unsettled him, but he should have known better. He gulped and nodded slightly, fishing the ring out of his pocket. He caressed the small and delicate circle for a few seconds, realizing that he had never once mentioned the ring to anyone. Even Foggy didn't know anything about did. So why trusting Karen with this intimate revelation? He had known her for a couple of months and he was already stripping his heart bare whenever she was around. So much for being a secretive vigilante. He sighed and finally handed it over to her. She gazed at him and wished she could read his face and see past his dark glasses, but she didn't need to. For whatever reason, he was letting her in, and it was all that mattered to her.

"It's... Matt, it's stunning," she marveled. She couldn't take her eyes off the small ring, it was as if she were holding a piece of his heart. "It's made of gold," she described. "The ruby is in the center of it, it's an oval. Actually, it's sat in the middle of two, hum, drops? Or rather two shallow ovals. It's like the symbol for eternity, you know? It looks very old."

"Maybe it was my great grandmother's before it was my grandmother's," Matt mused. "My father was an only child, and so was I, so I inherited it."

"But... Your mother..."

He bit his lower lips and gave her a weak smile. "She left when I was very young," he replied. "I guess she left the ring behind as well."

She looked down, wishing she had kept her mouth shut but glad he was sharing personal details with her at the same time. "I'm sorry," she let out.

"It's in the past. I carry this ring around because it reminds me that... maybe the best is yet to come. Just because my father's marriage didn't go well doesn't mean I won't find happiness."

"I thought your life wasn't steady enough," Karen noted with a smirk.

"It's _not_. But this ring... It's a token of hope." He flashed her a heartfelt smile and brought the spoon to his mouth. "Hum, these are wonderful as well, Karen."

"Glad you like it," she cheered, her cheeks colored with shades of red.

Matt heard the change in her heartbeats and he could _feel_ her blushing. There was something about this woman which unsettled him. She had this way of touching him and making him feel like a teenage boy. He sighed and cleared his throat, eager to change subjects. "Hey? Gracie?" he called. "You alright there?"

Only silence answered them. "We should put her to sleep," Karen said. "I'm guessing you don't have a crib hidden in your closet?"

Matt scratched the top of his head. "Can't she sleep in the baby bouncer?"

"I don't think so. It's good for napping, not to spend the night."

"What do you suggest?"

She bit her lower lip. She had actually given some thought to the matter, but all the options she came up with made her heart drop to her stomach. "One of us should sleep with her, on the bed," she replied.

"You'll do it then, I'll sleep on the couch," he immediately said. He stood up and put the empty dishes in the dishwasher and suddenly froze. "Wait," he added, "wouldn't it be safer if I slept with you?" This came out so wrong. "Hum, well, I mean," he sputtered, "I think it'd be better if Gracie slept _between_ the two of us. We would be like barriers, in case she rolls over, you see?"

Karen suppressed a laugh. It was not common to see Matthew Murdock being unsure and all stuttering. She drew in a deep breath, picturing the two of them sharing the same bed and the sole thought made her feel dizzy. "Yeah, hum, sure, sounds like a good idea," she managed to say. "But it means we have to go to sleep at the same time as her."

"You tired?"

She pursed her lips. "It's 8:oopm and I'm ashamed to admit it... but yeah, I'm tired."

He sighed in relief and smiled. "Good, because I'm exhausted."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am very sorry about the delay peeps, but here it is!**

* * *

Karen giggled and took the baby bouncer to Matt's bedroom. She put it down, and after smiling at the baby she headed towards the bathroom. She borrowed one of Matt's shirts, _again_ , and washed off the makeup on her face. If Matt hadn't been blind, she would probably have kept it on. She felt so much more confident when her lashes were black and her skin looked (almost) flawless. But Matt wouldn't notice the difference, and it was worse: she felt like he could see right through her. She couldn't cheat or pretend with him. For some unknown reason, he could always guess when she was lying or feeling nervous, and it drove her crazy.

She sighed and brushed her teeth - she always carried her toothbrush around in her purse, and she was glad to see it was finally paying off. She couldn't believe she was about to sleep with Matt.

She choked on the toothpaste as the words rang in her head, creating a strange and awkward melody. _For fuck's sake, you're_ not _**sleeping**_ _with him_ , she silently scolded herself. She drew in a deep breath and came out of the bathroom, her heart racing. Matt was ready to go to bed, and something told her he wasn't used to sleep with a t-shirt on. Matthew Murdock was totally the kind of guy who sleeps topless, whatever that means. Karen closed her eyes, ashamed of her own silliness, and took Gracie in her arms.

"Karen," Matt said, "are you feeling okay?"

She blinked and flashed him a wide smile. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

He shook his head and smiled back at her. "No, you're right, it's just... Nevermind." He had to stop trying to read her. He sighed and pointed to the bed. "So, what's your side of the bed?"

"I don't mind."

"Everyone has a side of the bed, I don't want you to murder me in your sleep because you ended up sleeping on the wrong side."

She laughed and bit her lower lip. All of this was insane. "Left," she finally let out.

Matt looked incredibly relieved. "Good," he cheered, "mine's right."

 _Of fucking course_. It had to be that natural and easy.

Matt placed both hands on his hips, concern etching into his face. "You're _sure_ it's safe?" he asked.

Karen shrugged. "Lots of parents do that. I guess." She silently hoped this wouldn't be Gracie's last night on Earth. "Don't worry, she'll be okay," she added.

He nodded and they lay down on the bed. The softness of the sheets surprised Karen, and she scoffed when she realized they were made of silk. They glided over her body and wrapped her in coziness. She felt special. Matt was lying next to her and she was about to fall asleep in silk sheets like a superstar or something. She suppressed a laugh. The lawyer's apartment was far from being delicate and luxurious, and yet he slept in silk sheets. She would never understand that man.

Gracie's babbling broke her off from her reverie. She looked pretty comfortable, her tiny hands tapping Matt's nose and cheek. A huge smile broke across his face and Karen felt her heart melt. Matthew Michael Murdock was already an adorable human being. Add a baby and you'll turn him into an actual puppy.

"I never thought I would sleep with a baby... Or with you, for that matter" he let out, his hand gently caressing the top of Gracie's head.

Karen frowned. "Ouch," she chuckled.

In the weak light of the bedroom, she could have sworn he was blushing. He cleared his throat and massaged his forehead. "That's not..." he began, "I mean, you're an attractive woman, I mean, I guess you are, and I would totally be... It's getting worse, isn't it?"

She burst out laughing. "How are you a lawyer?"

He flashed her a devilish yet adorable smirk. "I blackmailed the bar."

"Now I get it."

He smiled and everything disappeared, everything silenced. She had never been so closed to him. Sure, they had shared a very emotional hug a while ago, but it wasn't the same. Back then, they were not face to face, inches from each other. Damn, she could feel his breath scorching her red cheeks.

"I'm glad you're here, Karen," he admitted.

"In your bed or in your apartment?" she joked to keep calm.

He smiled and it didn't take long for him to make up his mind: "Both," he let out. His hand almost moved on its own, leaving Gracie's side to slightly cup Karen's cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and she stopped breathing. She relished the warmth of his palm and craved more. She wanted nothing more than burying her head into his chest. When Matt realized what he was doing and when he noticed he couldn't hear Karen's breathing anymore, he swiftly placed his hand under his head. He looked guilty.

Karen bit her lower lip, propped herself on her elbow and lay a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad to be here too," she whispered.

Drums were beating loudly in his ears. It was a deafening symphony of thunder, silencing everything around. It was the beating of a heart. Not Gracie's, not Karen's.

His own.

He gulped and gave her a shy smile before turning the lights off, eager to put on his mask of darkness. All these years, he had convinced himself not to love, but since Karen came into his life... She had changed everything, she had challenged his beliefs. He was attracted to her, he couldn't possibly deny that. They had only spent a few hours alone in his apartment and he felt like he could grab her and kiss her anytime. He tried to tell himself it was purely physical, but he couldn't fool himself. Gracie had opened his eyes, so to speak. It felt like they had a family, and he loved the feeling. He was tired of being alone. Sure, he had Foggy, and Claire, and Karen to some extent, but it wasn't the same. There was this vicious void inside of him which couldn't seem to be filled. And as they lay in the dark, he realized happiness was at arms' length, inches away from his fingertips...

Suddenly, he felt a tiny finger brushing the tip of his chin. He giggled despite himself and Karen moved slightly.

"She really likes you. What a womanizer," she remarked with a grin.

He pouted. "Do we really have to give her back to her parents?" Matt asked.

She sighed and crossed her wrists over her heart. "I'm sure someday you'll have one of your own, Matt."

He frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"If a guy like you ends up alone, I don't know what will become of me," she bitterly replied.

Karen Page and her self-loathing, a pair he wished he could destroy once and for all. If only she knew. "What if I wanted to end up with a woman like you?" he said, so lowly she almost thought it was in her head.

Karen opened her mouth, but the words remained on her tongue, tiny letters refusing to come together. "Good night, Matt," she finally let out as she closed her eyes.

He nodded. She was well guarded, but then again, so was he. "Good night," he replied. He kissed the baby's forehead and snaked his arm around her body. "Sweet dreams, Gracie."

* * *

 **A/N: There's 2 to 3 chapters left! And it was supposed to be only 5 chapters long... Can't seem to get enough of the fluff. And I WILL get back to working on _Dark Corners_ , I swear! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HERE IT IS FOLKS. AT LAST. I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am in the final year of my Master's degree and let's say I have a lot of work and that my thesis takes priority... Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me and that you'll enjoy this (short...) chapter! Thanks for your patience and kindness :)**

* * *

Warmth. Heat, even. It felt like a cloud of soft fire against his breast. Matt flitted his eyes open, a content smile breaking across his sleepy face, and frowned all at once: the delicate cloud he was embracing was alive and breathing.

It was Karen.

He could smell her blonde hair, a mix of almond and vanilla, spicy and comforting. Some of it tickled his chin and her chest rose and fell under his forearm. He noticed their bodies were not pressed together; he had been careful not to crush Gracie who was still sound asleep between them, safely nestled in the tiny space keeping them apart. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance, feel her back against his chest, resting his chin in the crook of her shoulder. But he was still surprised that he had dared such a physical approach, and even more surprised that she didn't try to escape his heat. She drew in a deep breath and moved a little, but he knew she was still sleeping, dreaming of something nice, from the soothing sound of her breathing.

Gracie yawned and babbled, and he knew it was time to leave the bed, leave her. Halfheartedly, he removed his arm from her body and took Gracie. The scent of her hair faded in the distance as he made his way to the kitchen, replaced by the smell of the baby's smile. Yes, her smile smelled like apricot, or maybe peach; it was sweet and soft and caressing. A baby's smile should not be underestimated. J.M. Barrie had told many readers that babies' smiles were fairy's material, and he was much closer to the truth than most people. Maybe he had been struck by chemicals as well. Indeed, Matt knew every single smile had its own scent, more or less agreeable to the nose. It had more to do with the character of a person than what they had eaten. Of course, Gracie's smile did not exactly smelled like fruit, but it was what Matt linked it to. Sometimes, a smile could smell like the sea, the winter winds, the rain. Karen's smelled like storm, and he found it terribly accurate. He shook off the thought and grabbed Gracie's formula and bottle. The baby started to clap her tiny hands together, visibly very eager to have breakfast. Matt sat on the couch and fed her, almost feeling like a father. Had his own father fed him like this? Or his mother...? He couldn't even remember her. She had left so many years ago. But he wasn't feeling resentful. His father had taken great care of him, and he couldn't have dreamed a better childhood, save for the accident part and the death of his father of course. He wished Gracie would never go through the loss of a parent.

As he kept feeding her, he heard light steps coming closer.

"Morning, you," Karen cheered.

"Good morning sleepyhead," he replied with a smirk.

"Have you been up for long?" she asked.

"Hours," he joked. He could feel her suspicious look all over him. "A few minutes," he admitted. "Gracie was awake and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you, but you should have. Unless you wanted that little angel all for yourself."

He laughed. "Touché."

She bit her lower lip and scanned the kitchen. "Wanna have some breakfast?"

"When I'm done with Gracie," he answered. "But help yourself, I can hear your stomach growl."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing you don't have tea in your counters?"

"Good guess." he smirked. "Why not try coffee this morning?"

She scoffed. "Never. I shall not surrender to that awful beverage made of darkness and sorrow."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a drama queen," he let out.

"No, I'm not!" she pouted. "Do you have milk?" she tried.

"No."

"Cocoa?"

He flashed her a devilish smile. "No."

"Anything drinkable?" she sighed.

He shrugged. "Water."

"I'll go fetch myself a hot chocolate, then," she said as she went for her cloak.

"Karen, wait!" Matt quickly got on his feet and walked up to her. "I'll go. Take Gracie."

"No, Matt-"

"You relax and sit or lie down, and I'll fetch your hot chocolate. There's nothing to discuss here, Karen."

"Yes, Mr. Murdock," she answered in a smile, Gracie in her arms.

Matt took his coat and his cane and headed to the door. "I'll be right back," he assured her.

She smiled fondly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest, a strange warmth radiating from her bosom. "See, Gracie, that's how you tame a man."

* * *

When Matt came back, a hot chocolate and blueberry muffins in his hands, Karen was not in the living room, and nor was Gracie. He frowned and headed to the bedroom to find the two of them lying in the bed. Karen was on her stomach, Gracie sat across from her, and she peek-a-booed her. Their light laughter rose in the air like flower petals.

"Hot chocolate with a hint of cinnamon," Matt declared, handing her the cup. "I hope you'll enjoy, Miss Page."

"I most certainly will," she replied, closing her eyes as the scent of chocolate rose to her nose. "Thanks, Matt."

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't mention it."

It was hanging in the air. It was the same warmth that had wrapped him earlier at the break of dawn, the same peacefulness he had felt all night long. He didn't know whether it was about the chemicals and his heightened abilities or not, but he knew she made him feel like the secret of the Universe was at his fingertips.

She brought the cup to her mouth and the sound of her full lips kissing the tryte material made him shiver. He cleared his throat and headed to the counter, figuring that coffee would keep him from doing something he would regret. But would he?

"So much better than coffee," Karen hummed, her eyes closed.

"One day," Matt began as he was pouring coffee in his one and only mug, "one day I'll make you love it."

"Is that a promise?" she asked, more skeptical than ever.

"An oath, even." He could try his whole life if it meant she'd be by his side forever.

Karen bit her lower lip. She would never love coffee, but seeing Matt every morning, that she could get used to. "We shall see," she simply answered.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was already bidding Central Park goodbye. Matt didn't leave Hell's Kitchen if he didn't have to, but Karen had insisted they'd take Gracie out for a walk. After all, the baby hadn't seen the light of day for a while. Matt had scoffed and Karen had blushed. She would never learn to shut her mouth, and he liked it.

* * *

The remaining leaves rustled with every wave of wind, and Matt could swear it was the sea coming in-land. Gracie's eyes didn't know where they should focus, for her world had just gotten larger and larger. She laughed when squirrels came down their trees, hoping for some acorn to steal away, and Karen couldn't help but laugh too. Matt took in a deep breath, heavy with snow to come and Karen's perfume. He was at peace. Strolling down the Literary Walk, he felt like he was a child again. He could remember the big statues, the huge and grand Bathsheba Fountain, Alice and her friends and Andersen and his ugly duck. Without even thinking, he took Karen's hand and heard the erratic sound of her heart, pumping and pounding fast and hard. Or was it his own? She didn't back her hand and he could swear she was smirking. He smile and lowered his head, only willing to let her see his ear.

After a quarter of an hour, they stopped and sat on a bench. Gracie had fallen asleep in her stroller and the music of her steady breathing melted away in the song of the December wind. Matt had let go of Karen's hand and they hadn't said a word, too afraid of breaking the magic or something. When he heard her mouth part, he held his breath.

"You know," she began, staring at her knees, "I'm glad I was found near that dead guy last year."

"You...?"

"I mean, God I'm so fucking stupid" she rubbed her forehead and bit her lips. "I'm glad you found me."

"Can you hear that?"

"You mean the music? Yeah."

"Do you dance, Karen?"

"Here? Now? What about Gracie?"

"She's sound asleep and we don't have to go away. We can dance right here. Come on. You insisted we'd go out."

"Fine, one dance. But don't complain if I step on your feet."

"I'll just have to sue you."

"Very funny."

She placed both her hands on his shoulder and he circled her waist. She wondered what they looked like, in their big winter cloaks, dancing in the middle of Central Park in the dying light of the sun. The music was soft and caressing, and they twirled around quietly. They were about the same height, so she couldn't turn away from his face. Her eyes landed on his nose, his lips, his chin. His breath turned into smoke that licked at her ears. They had been that close only once, when he had broken down in her arms. This time, pain was nowhere to be seen. She smiled and buried her face in his breast. Her heart was whispering "I don't want this dance to end" and Matt's could hear it.

If only their heads would listen.


End file.
